


A Gay Sorcerer Who Turns Everyone Gay

by glitterybisexual



Series: Steter Against Humanity [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Gay Freakout, Drabble, How Do I Tag, M/M, Steter - Freeform, good writing not guaranteed, sorry - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterybisexual/pseuds/glitterybisexual
Summary: Peter is a sorcerer. A gay sorcerer. Who is turning Stiles gay. Thats what he tells himself anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just wanted to write something. Inspired by the cards against humanity card "a gay sorcerer who turns everyone gay"

Stiles really doesn’t know why the pack thinks leaving him behind when they go do all sorts of kick ass shit is a good idea. For one, he can do some kick ass shit. For two, Peter is the only other person left behind with him. It’s an issue. He’s not sure if the pack doesn’t trust Peter enough to fight with them or if they don’t trust Stiles enough to not do something “stupid” (helpful, probably), and Peter is really just a babysitter. Even though Stiles is legally an adult. Whatever.  
  
The point is, it’s not a good idea. In fact, it’s a terrible idea. Because Peter is sitting on Derek’s ugly ass couch. And, Peter, all villain goatee and deep v-neck Peter, is sitting with his legs all spread out. Leaned back against the couch, legs clad in ridiculously tight jeans, and letting it all out. Stiles can see a bulge. It's just sitting there, staring at him. He can’t stop staring at said bulge. Which is really saying something about the impressive-ness of Peter’s bulge, because Stiles is straight. He likes women. But that doesn't stop him from sitting on the chair across from Peter, staring intently at the older man. Really, the staring says a lot more about Peter than it does about Stiles. Stiles is pretty sure Peter is like magical or something. Because every time he tries to tear his eyes away, he just gets drawn back in.  
  
“Stiles.” Stiles hums in response, still lost in thought.  
  
“Stiles.” Peter repeats. Stiles snaps to attention, dragging his eyes away from Peter’s general crotch area.  
  
“Yeah?” He meets Peter’s eyes. Peter’s blue as shit, and totally knowing eyes. Peter quirks an eyebrow at him.  
  
“What, exactly, are you looking at?” Peter asks him, even though he totally knows what Stiles was looking at.  
  
“Oh come on dude, it’s not my fault, you literally just put it all out there. For like, anyone to see. It’s distracting." Peter looks like he’s about to laugh, smug smile still in place. Little asshole.  
  
“Oh, so, how exactly is your attraction to me my fault?” he says.  
  
Stiles sputters, “Because you’re a sorcerer!” Peter, for the first time since Stiles has known him, actually looks taken by surprise. Ha.  
  
“A sorcerer? Really, Stiles?”  
  
“A gay sorcerer! Who makes everyone gay!” Peter quirks another eyebrow. What’s with the Hale’s and their freaking eyebrows? Put those things away already.  
  
“Stiles, have you considered that maybe you just like men and women?”  
  
“Yes, and I am going to continue to deny my attraction to men, and specifically you, by convincing myself you are a gay sorcerer who has cast a spell on me.” Peter chuckles, drops his head back on the couch and closes his eyes.  
  
“Alright, well let me know when you get through your Big Gay Freakout and would like to do actually do something about it. I’ll be waiting.”  
  
“Got it. I’ll text you.” Peter hums in affirmation. Two weeks later, the rest of the pack comes back to Derek’s loft to find Peter and Stiles making out on the couch. To be fair, Peter is a sorcerer. Stiles couldn’t resist.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated but also don't be an asshole. This was a quick fun thing.


End file.
